Sporting events, concerts and other entertainment events create the desire on the part of the audience to express approval or disapproval with the entertainment. In many cases, it is difficult to maintain a vocal presence without straining one's voice. Many attendees wish to also make a visual statement and, accordingly, wear hats and bring signs or other paraphernalia to hold up and waive so as to make a visual statement. Various noisemakers and compressed air sounding machines have previously been provided for attendees to make various sounds to signify their support, approval or disapproval. These devices do not permit the user to make a visual statement in a darkened stadium or auditorium. Also, the noisemakers generally produce sounds which are loud, but do not have any particular significance to the event.